


The Big Dipper

by MirmLovesHollstein_136



Series: When Will My Time Come? [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirmLovesHollstein_136/pseuds/MirmLovesHollstein_136
Summary: Apart of a collection of one shots where Carmilla and Laura fall in love across many different AU’sPrompt: “Write something on your own skin, appears on the other’s skin as well “





	The Big Dipper

**Author's Note:**

> Viola! Another. Enjoy.

 

   The second time you meet Carmilla is late in life again. When you’re two, you don’t write much. Sometimes you doodle lines to watch them disappear, but nothing ever came back. You’d seen your mommy and papa exchange many things through the system. Mommy would write about groceries she needed and Papa would write I love you back. Watching them made your heart yearn for that safety and happiness. But of course at the time so did princess movies, puppies and picture books.

   Kindergarten is the worst. It was hard to make friends being so loud; nobody wanted to be friends with that ‘loud girl’ after all. That was until you met Susan Lafontaine. She had red hair kept up in pigtails and had freckles over her nose that you thought looked like orange sprinkles. You told her as much.

   “Thank you,” She said, “I don’t really like them.”

   The two of you were sitting out on the playground at recess, the sun was hot that day and you both were wearing short sleeves so you could clearly see the ‘orange sprinkles’. You look at her.

   “Why don’t you like them?” You ask. She shrugs back and shuffled around a bit.

   “I don’t really like me that much.” You’re taken aback when she says that. Why wouldn’t she?

   “Why's that? You’re such a smart girl. I’ve seen your addition grades in maths.” You try your best to make her feel better. Whenever you were sad, Papa always cheered you up by reminding you how wonderful you are. Susan looks at her shoes.

   “Maybe I don’t wanna be a girl.”

   You raise your eyebrows and shrug,

   “Then maybe you’re a boy! That would be cool!”

   “No that’s not it. Sometimes I don’t feel like either. I just wanna be me.”

   You squint your eyes very hard and then smile.

   “Well you don’t have to be either then.” You pause, “But, what should I call you?”

   Susan smiles back,

   “For now, I don’t like Susan. Call me Lafontaine.”

   Laf becomes your best friend.

___

   One day when you’re over at Lafontaine's house you’re sitting on swings when you notice a smiley face on her arm. It disappears gradually.

   “Woah!” You gasp, “you have your Drawing Friend!” you point at her arm. She look down expectantly and grins.

   “Oh yeah, her name is Lola.” They tell you. You watch as Laf draws a smiley face back and the bright ink fades away. You look at your arm.

   “Nobody ever responds when I draw something. Maybe...maybe I don’t have a Drawing Friend.” You say sadly, and Laf looks at you as you make a crude flower and it dissolves.

   “Maybe you friend is busy?” Lafontaine stands and stretches, “let’s go get popsicles.”

___

   It’s middle school when you meet Lola Perry. After your mother passed you and your father move districts, and you’re sad to not be in school with Laf anymore but you’re excited to meet Lola. You promptly introduce the two, and after a bit of awkward small talk, Lafontaine was smiling just as big as Lola.

   The three of you were sitting on your back porch one night, looking at constellations and talking about, well everything.

   “Hey,” Laf said eventually, “I think I’m non-binary...or well...I’m not sure exactly. But if you guys could maybe...call me they and them for pronouns.”

  You accept it immediately but you could tell Lola was struggling with it a bit. That night you’re sitting on your bed, talking to Lafontaine about it when a glowing on your arm makes your jaw drop open. At first you can’t make out what it is, until it begins to riddle up your arm.

   “A handprint?” You whisper out loud.

   And it wasn’t just any hand print, it was a huge handprint with long nails that had dug against the skin. Like someone had grabbed your arm with ink on their hand.

   Your dad comes in and tells you it’s time for bed and turns out the lights. Your arm continues to glow with different patterns of fingerprints, and you want more then anything to reach out and make the person stop it. When eventually it stops, you stare where it had been.

   You’d asked your dad about your Drawing Friend twice. Both times he told you that your person will answer you one day. You just didn’t know what to make of this. The clock on your dresser ticks slowly, and you turn on your side to look out your window. Suddenly you have an idea. You press your pointer finger shakily against your forearm before sitting back and admire your handy work.

  It kind of looked the Big Dipper.

   You smile and watched the small design disappear. You figure whoever was your Drawing Friend wouldn’t answer so you close your eyes and drift off.

   A bright light in the darkness wakes you up. Blearily, you look at your clock.

   4:15 am.

   You’re finally made aware of the glowing pattern. Shining brilliantly on your arm is a neatly drawn Scorpio. You smile at it until it disappears before writing back.

   “I AM L” it dissolves. You wait until you almost give up when the glowing appears once again, in cute, cursive.

   “C”

___

   “I believe it will stay an arm Laura.”

   You glance at Laf over your basket of fries and up from where you’d been staring at your arm. You’d been willing it to glow. ‘C’ hadn’t talked to you since they wrote the letter the week prior.

   You tell Lafontaine about ‘C’ and you can’t help but smile thinking about the Scorpio they’d drawn back. Laf pokes you grinning,

   “Ooo you got your Drawing Friend.”

   You tell them to shut up but you can’t help thinking about who could possibly be on the other side.

___

   It’s been almost a month since ‘C’ had written to you and you worried they’d disappear from your life. It’s spring time and you’re outside waiting for your dad to pick you up from the Newspaper committee. Out of boredom you doodle on your arm,

   “20 QUSTNS” followed by a question marks. Ten minutes pass before you feel the warm light on your arm.

   “Ok.”

   You try not to get over excited at the response and try to think very carefully about your question.

   “AGE?” It dissolves and you sit there with butterflies in your chest.

   “Thirteen” is scrawled back.

   You smile because, well, you’re fourteen and Laf and Lola were both older then you.

   “YUR TURN”

   “Girl or boy?”

   “GIRL. YOU?”

   “Girl.”

   A feeling like bubbles tears through you. Sure, you’d questioned if you liked girls before. And of course you’d had a crush on Alex from Wizards of Waverly Place but hell who didn’t?

   “OH.”

   “That ok?”

   You hesitate.

   “YES. FAV COLOR?” You quickly continue on with the questions.

   “Really?” Instead of taking it as an insult, you laugh like you can hear her say it. Like you’d heard her say it. Your dad pulls up and you smile all the way back home.

___

   You continue talking to ‘C’ for the next year sporadically. She didn’t talk about herself a lot, her family, or really anything else. But she always answered you back. Since your father wouldn’t allow you to have a phone you never got her number, and sometimes that was okay. It was special this way.

   Many things change over the year. Laf gets their hair cut and Lola finally starts calling them by the right pronouns. Lola also began going by Perry. When you go into high school you meet Danny Laurence and Wilson Kirsch. You find out that they’re Drawing Friends. It’s also in high school you find out more people call them Soulmates.

   It makes your heart skip a beat.

   You wouldn’t say you had feelings for ‘C’-hell you didn’t even know her name. But sometimes you found yourself tracing your arm where her writing had been. And sometimes you lay awake at night trying to figure out her name. You knew it must be something beautiful. You knew she must be beautiful.

   Often you watch Danny and Kirsch or Laf and Perry and want what they have. Sometimes you don’t even think it’s just romance that you want. It’s that connection of knowing each other so well, of being apart of someone and them you.

   Sometimes you miss the girl you’ve never met.

___

   One night after hand prints riddle all up your arm again you lay in your bed staring at your arm.

  
   “HEY U UP?”

   It takes less than five minutes.

   “Yes?”

   “IM SRRY C” You wish you could convey more, so when the ink disappears you draw a heart. Time passes slowly and you feel as if there’s a knot in your throat as you wait for a response.

   A heart glows back.

   “Call me Carmilla”

___

   Things change after that. Carmilla often initiates conversations and you find yourself wanting more and more to hear her voice. To touch her. To know she’s real. Carmilla is much more flirty after that too. And though you’ve told her you’re name she calls you things like ‘cutie’ and ‘sweetheart’. They both make you blush.

   One day you ask what she looks like, to which she gives you a very vague answer. But you gather over time, she has brown hair, and brown eyes. She talks about how pale she is rather often and says she might as well be a vampire with how easily she burns. You learn she’s sarcastic and loves to read and sometimes she talks about her love of stars.

   The nights where handprints harshly mare your skin, you stay up drawing constellations. She doesn’t talk much those nights, but always thanks you for staying up late for her.

   You would’ve stayed up all night if she asked.

   You don’t know when it happens, or even how it happens, but slowly and over time, you fall in love with her.

___

   Your senior year of high school Laf and Perry begin dating. Considering they both were a year older than you and had already gone to college, you were rather lonely.

   Besides Carmilla.

   Your father worried sometimes that you spent so much time inside, and even though you were out to him, you hadn’t mentioned Carmilla.

   “Hey cutie.”

   You smile at the loopy, cursive writing.

   “HEY YOU WHTS UP”

   Carmilla doesn’t answer for a moment.

   “Where do you live?” You don’t quite understand the question, but tell her. Another long pause. It’s so long you write again.

   “CARM?” It’s still another minute before she answers.

   “I’m an hour from there.”

   Your heart seems to drop to your stomach, hope rising up in its place. Carmilla is writing more.

   “I...I want to see you”

   “My brother is driving that way next week…”

   She leaves the sentence as a question hanging in the air. You answer almost to quickly,  
  
   “YES. YES.”

  She sends a heart back.

___

   You’ve never been more ready for a week to be over in your entire life. When you tell your dad you’re going to hang out with friends he does a double take. You promise you’ll be back before eleven o’clock.

   You’re wearing a green button up, with Blue jeans and black flats. You mess with your hair as you walk to the park you said you’d meet at.

   You’re meeting her. You’re meeting Carmilla.

   You sit down on a park bench, feeling like you’re about to puke. Warmth on your arm makes you look down.

  “Guess who”

   And then she’s there. You know it’s here, in your stomach, in your heart, in your soul. She’s there walking up to you. She’s there in front of you. She’s-

   “Hot.” You say.

   She laughs and it’s better out loud than you could have ever imagined. She’s better than you could have ever imagined. She’s taller than you and her hair is slightly curled and comes to about her shoulders. She’s wearing a short sleeve rock shirt and leather pants which-wow, you’d never seen someone rock leather pants as well as she was.

   “You’re not so bad yourself, cutie.” Her voice is like chocolate in bed on a rainy day. And you know you’re cheesy for thinking as much.

   You step forward slowly.

   “How do I know it’s you.” You ask, even though, you definitely knew. Carmilla lifts her arm, never breaking eye contact. Where you’d seen many handprints before are purplish bruises on her arm. She traces the Big Dipper onto her arm. It appears on yours. But you’re not paying attention to it. You take her arm gently.

   “This is gonna sound weird because, I know we just met but-,” you trail off, trying to find the words. None of this seemed real. It all seemed so sudden. Carmilla takes a step toward you, so you’re now very much so in each other’s space. Hesitantly, she reaches up, like she’s waiting for you to pull back. You don’t. Brushing your hair back she smiles.

  “Laura. We didn’t just meet. We’ve practically grown up together.”

   You might as well have melted right there. She was right though.

   “I was there when you scribbled on your arm in preschool. I was there when you must have broken your arm in kindergarten and I had my whole arm pretty much glowing for months,” you laugh as she speaks, tearing up a bit, “I was there when tears fell on your arm in fourth grade. When you told me you lost your mom. And I’ve been falling for you ever since you drew the Big Dipper on your-,”

   But you don’t let her finish, you’re already kissing her. And when you do you feel home, familiar, and safe. This is where you were supposed to be.

   With Carmilla.

   You’re Drawing Friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked leave a Kudos and a comment!
> 
> Come talk to me!
> 
> http://miriammtthis.tumblr.com


End file.
